Naruto Mustang
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: Adopted from The-Living-Shadow Naruto ends up in the back of a military truck and accidentally gets taken away, after two day with him, Mustang dosn't want to give him back when he bonds with the boy and find's out about his past, can he raise Naruto as his own? i don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Angel- hey my loving fans here is a cool fic i found and adopted from The-Living-Shadow! i hope you like!

Nira- ya, this chapter is one and two of the original with a small adition at the end from angel!

Naru- next chapter will be all her!

All-ENJOY!

* * *

Ch. 1

"Hush little child…even though you cry…wounds that bleed…but you can't die" Naruto sang his own made up song as he slowly walked through the alleys of Konoha, a bloody knife in his hand, he had tried so hard not to be seen, so hard but a villager had seen him and when Naruto got cornered in the alley, something inside of him snapped, quicker than he would have thought possible, Naruto grabbed the knife that was going to be used against him and lashed out, all he could remember was blue eyes so much like his own, staring into him with fear until death took them, his eyes never left Naruto and Naruto's never left his.

He killed…he killed someone that looked like him and being alone all of his life, he pictured the similarity's between himself and his attacker, his young mind could only think of one reason why they looked so alike, Naruto believed they were related and his family, who never wanted him were finally showing themselves to end his life.

"Everything so cold…and you're alone" he held the knife up to his face and stared at his reflection through the blood "Covered in blood…and have no home" with his other hand he tried to clean the blade, rubbing the red liquid onto his white shirt, making it look as if he was the one that had bled "So hush little child…and look around" he did exactly that, he was in part of the village he had never seen and by the looks of how deserted it was, know one else either had been here for a long time "And make sure…you make no sound" he continued to walk further when a red glow began to surround him, burning everything that was dirt and unclean away, making it look like no one, especially him had come this way.

A voice that was not his own and only he could hear began to sing with him, making Naruto smiled with happiness, knowing someone wasn't ignoring him and his 'Mummy' was awake **"Wait until they final sleep" **something smelt bad in the air, curiously he decided to find out what the stench was **"And watch as they bleed and weep"** a man with black hair and dark eyes was talking with a man, he remembered he was called Danzo, they seemed to be exchanging things, Danzo was giving him gold and the black head was giving him weird looking sticks that had metal on them (guns).

**"Make them see what they have done"** Naruto crawled closer **"And kill them all my damned little son"** he couldn't help but giggle at his 'mummy', she said a naughty word and called him her son, no one else ever called him that, not even his grandpa, that man he killed might have been his old family but he only needed his 'mummy' **"Blood and hate is all you know"** Naruto noticed a strange metal carriage (truck) and without the two seeing him he crawled to the opening in the back and saw food, he hadn't eaten since yesterday **"And you'll know more as you grow"** pulling himself up, he tried to reach the food without going in.

**"So hush little child and save your tears" **Naruto slipped when the carriage began to move, making him fall inside, the black haired man didn't notice the young boy as he closed the back, making blue eyes widen in fear when all the light suddenly disappeared, his hunger forgotten **"Since one day you'll be what they fear"** he tried to get out but he wasn't strong enough to open the door again, it was locked from the outside, with a quivering lip he sat down and held himself, deciding that his 'mummy's' voice would keep him safe **"And wait until that day will come"** his eyes felt heavy **"The pain will start for everyone"** he lay on the floor **"So hush little child and hurt no more"** sleep suddenly took him and a women with nine tails appeared in a red glow, gently picking Naruto up, she walked gracefully to the other end of the carriage and led him down **"Because I am here unlike before"** she clenched her fists angrily, red eyes narrowed **"And they wont hurt you anymore."**

Naruto gasped when the truck came to a sudden stop, he didn't hurt himself but the sudden shock caused the fox spirit to disappear, then again she may have never been there to begin with.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes tiredly but winced in slight pain when the Truck door opened "wh-who are you?" hesitantly Naruto looked up towards the voice "I-Naruto" Naruto was slightly embarrassed, he had learnt to talk from watching others and some lessons from the Hokage, his song that he and his mother made were the only words he could pronounce properly and that was only because she would sing with him.

"what are you doing in my truck?" blinking his eyes as they got used to the light, Naruto couldn't help but flinch back, it was the man who was talking to Danzo, was he going to tell on him? Or hand him to the villagers?, nervously Naruto held out the small amount of food, noticing how the man winced "I-hungry" though there was hardly any food left, Naruto held out his hands and offered the man the remains, Naruto hated stealing but he was just so hungry.

"I-I sorry" the man stared at him with those black like eyes before slowly, he held out his gloved hand, not realizing he was supposed to take the hand, Naruto looked at the food hungrily before handing them over "I-I sorry" he repeated and stared at the metal floor.

Everything was silent for awhile, Naruto hated silence more than anything, he would feel awkward and alone, but he had her, Kyuubi, she was always with him, Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the man suddenly stood into the truck, thinking he was going to be attacked Naruto tried to scurry away, moving backwards until his small back met even colder metal "I-I sorry!" he cried, placing his hands in front of his face for protection, expecting the worst, tears falling from his blue eyes.

He was shocked when the stranger hugged him.

He had never been hugged before, his mother hugs he couldn't feel, since she was like…air, it was the same when she would carry him, it would feel as if he was floating and Naruto probably would think he was, if he couldn't see the red glow in the shape of a women and hear her voice as she spoke.

The man hugging him felt…nice, warm and safe, Naruto couldn't help but try and seek more of the strange warmth as he buried himself further into the black head mans chest, whimpering when he pulled away, his hands on Naruto's shoulders "what's your name?" whipping away his tears he replied "I-Naruto remember?" the stranger smiled softly before nodding "I'm Roy"

"Roy?" Roy nodded when his eyes noticed the amount of blood on Naruto's top "Wh-what happened?" he asked with shock, Naruto's lip quivered "man had knife, I-no mean to" he started to cry, what if this nice man decided he didn't like him now?, would he call him a monster or demon like the villager's?.

Naruto gasped in fright when he was picked up "Lets get you cleaned up" Roy said with a soothing voice "o-ok" slowly they began walking away, Naruto eyed the discarded food Roy left on the truck floor, noticing his gaze Roy said "that's not food Naruto" Naruto stared before shaking his head "is"

"How is rotten apples food?"

"Villagers s-sell me stu-stuff like t-that" Roy's body stiffened before looking around "Should we get something to eat?" nodding shyly, Naruto buried his head into Roy's neck "pl-please".

They came across a small café, though it sold mainly drink it did cook food sometimes, luckily for the two boy's it was one of those days.

Naruto was placed gently onto one of the chairs, he looked really cute, big blue eyes that looked in every direction but always looked at back at Roy, and almost afraid he would leave him.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked with a smile.

"Um…could I have some vegetable soup and a ham sandwich please" paying for the food, Roy walked back to the small blond "Here you go" Naruto dug in.

Roy stared at the amount Naruto had eaten with worry, not even a quarter of the dish of soup and about four bites of the sandwich, very small bites "Can you try and eat some more?" the little boy tried as Roy said and couldn't help but whimper, Roy's eyes narrowed when he saw how Naruto would clutch his stomach in pain but try and hide it so he couldn't tell.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" nodding quickly Naruto ran towards where the toilets were located, following Roy waited outside, frowning when he heard the familiar sound of a person being sick, what had happened to the boy?.

With a flush of the toilet and the sound of water running, Naruto walked out "I-ok now" nodding Roy held out his hand, intertwining Naruto's with his.

~Later/Normal POV~

They had walked around for the rest of the day, though Roy would mostly carry Naruto.

Roy was really starting to get angry, not at Naruto but whomever had cared for him, first he couldn't eat much, showing he was either starved and wasn't used to eating or anorexic, due to being starved and he had proof to back his accusations up, just looking at the kid when he tried on new clothing that Roy paid for, it was disgusting how thin he was, you could just see his bones.

Who ever let Naruto get this bad was sick in the mind.

Roy decided Naruto would spend the night with him, tomorrow he would find the kid a good home "Naruto, how old are you?" Roy was expecting him to say four or five because of how small he was "I-eight" Roy's hands clenched; he would make sure the kid wouldn't go back to his old home.

That was a promise.

~3 hours later/Roy's POV~

'_He must be from that village I had to trade for.'_ I thought as I stared at the small blonde, twisting and whimpering, on the bed. I reach down to wake him from his nightmare. He jolted up gasped and then cry.

"I-I thought dream you." Naruto cried as grabbed my shirt and I hugged him.

"Where do you live?" I asked as he calmed then tensed.

"You no take me back?" he replied fear in his blue eyes.

"Not if I can help it." I said softly but firmly. He looked up and had a small smile.

"Kon-ha." He answered. _'So I was right where I picked him up at that last village.'_ I thought as ran my fingers through his hair to calm him. After a minute he was back asleep with no nightmares. _'Now where can he stay? Not with me even thou I want to I have my job to do.' _I thought as I lay Naruto in my bed and I went to the couch in the room and fell asleep as well.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'_ was my last thought.

* * *

Angel- as i said the same but still please review! Jane!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel- Here's my chapter!

Naru&Nira- hope you like it!

* * *

Ch.2

~Naru's POV~

I opened my eyes and looked around; trying to find out if what happened was a dream, it wasn't. _'I don't know what to do now. I've been already partly trained as a shinobi, but I don't want to go back there…maybe Roy-san well help me.' _I thought as I waited for Roy to wake up. I didn't have to wait long as the door opened and Roy came in with some clothes to wear.

"Good-morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" he asked as he sat my new clothes on the chair in the corner, before walking over to the bed and sit on the end.

"I sleep good." I replied as I sat up. "Roy, what do now?" I asked.

"Let's get you dressed and something to eat first then we can talk about that." he replied with a smile and got up to leave. "Breakfast will be done in 5 minutes, so get dressed quickly." He said as he left the room.

~15 min. later/Normal POV~

Naruto sat on the couch in an orange t-shirt with black shorts waiting for Roy to come back in the room. He came in wearing what he wore yesterday.

"So, what do you want to do?" Roy asked as he sat down next to Naruto. He looked at Roy.

"I no know. I only know ninja… but no want go back…" Naruto replied quietly.

"Well I have to get some more supplies and am getting them in Suna. We can see if they will take you if not, I also have to stop at Cloud and Sky, we can try them as well." Roy replied and saw Naruto's face light up. "Maybe in a few years you can see me again and I'll teach alchemy."

"Yea!" Naruto said and hugged Roy whom laughed.

~Suna~

It was a hot sunny day in Suna and a truck was the last place to be. An elder in robes came to meet Roy.

"You brought it?" the man asked.

"Yes, I did, here." Roy replied and handed him a gun. "I also was wondering if you would like a ninja in training that found on my way from Konoha and he needs a place to stay and has some shinobi training already."

"No, if it came from Konoha we want nothing to do with him." The man replied before turning and leaving. Roy sighed and got back in.

"No luck. Next stop, Sky!" Roy said and drove off.

~Gate way to Sky~

A beautiful tall red haired lady stood in front of a big gate with wings on each side. She wore robes of white and blue with blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is May Uzumaki, the Sorakage of Sky. Do you have the item?" she asked kindly.

"…Umm, did you say Uzumaki? And yes I do." Roy replied as he handed her three old books.

"Yes, I am the head of the Uzumaki clan. Why?" she asked as she grabbed the book. He looked to the truck.

"Naruto please come out here." He said as Naruto started to move and got out of the truck. Naruto walked to them and stared frightenly at the woman. Roy saw this and bent down and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's alright she won't hurt you. She says she has your last name." as those words left his mouth both Uzumaki's became wide eyed. The woman stepped up.

"There was only one Uzumaki who left this village and it was my Daughter… may I ask your name young man." She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said shyly. May looked at him then hugged him and kissed him on his head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you… the Hokage told me you died with my Kushina." May said crying into a wide eyed tearful Naruto's hair. _'T-the Hokage made me live my life alone.' _Naruto thought as he heard a small voice he knew talk to him. **'See kit, that **_**thing**_** did it.'** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at the woman.

"B-baa-chan?" he said softly. Roy's heart melted at the scene before him.

"Will, Naruto, I'll see you in…4 years?" Roy asked as Naruto turned and smiled. He went to Roy and hugged him.

"See you 4 years, Nii-san (older brother)." Naruto replied then let go and ran to his grandmother's side. Roy waved good bye and left. Naruto turned to May.

"Ready to see your new home Mago (grandson)?" she asked and Naruto nodded. They turned and entered the now open gate. _'Home.'_ Was the last thing Naruto thought as he followed his Baa-chan up the stairs.

* * *

Angel-...(crying over short ch.)

Nira-Oh Angel don't cry, i'm sure they like it.

Naru- please Review


End file.
